She Always Knew
by jellybeast
Summary: There seems to be a troubling lack of Schofield/Gant stories in the world. So here is just a quick fluffy oneshot of Gant comforting a poor nightmarish Schofield. Enjoy and Review :) Warning: Completely pointless and fluffy!


_Authors note_ : So this is just a little fluffy oneshot that I couldn't get out of my head. It's maybe a little dark as it again deals with the aftermath of poor Scarecrows painful past. But I just love the idea of Scarecrow and Fox looking after each other. I love the idea that she knows him so well that he trusts her enough to let her see the cracks and I think showing that kind of trust would definitely help Libby overcome her past. It's just so perfect :')

Its also a throwback to the quote in 'Scarecrow' when Scarecrow finds out that she knew about his proposal and he was like "she could read me like a book". Also, I have switched POV here quite a bit and tried to make it scaaaary so if anyone reads this and has any helpful ideas (positive or negative) Review! It would be much appreciated :)

Semper Fi means- Always faithful, Always loyal

**She always knew**

Libby was having a good dream. She was pretty sure it was her birthday and there was wine, chocolate and maybe some kind of bouncy castle. Rolling over in her sleep something woke her as she slumbered peacefully. Still refusing to fully wake she rolled over onto her side. It was then she felt the sheets pull and the springs move as someone moved around in the bed next to her. She opened her eyes a slit and reached toward her restless boyfriend hoping to reassure him. Putting a hand on his arm.

**POVPOVPOVPOVPOV**

The ground seemed to swim in front of Shane's eyes as he watched the scene before him in horror.

Book Riley sat before him on a chair surrounded by a sea of black; alone, a jagged thread of a man. They kept beating him, cutting him. All Shane could do was watch.

"I think perhaps...that your crime must now be payed for" came a disembodied voice.

All was black. Only Shanes heavy breathing could be heard as he watched the scene unfold. Book didn't raise his head at the omniscient words. He didn't even make a sound.

Shane tried to call out to him. He yelled at him to get out, to run.

"As a penalty for your sins...we will take from you what you should not have seen" The words continued in a deep and unfamiliar tone.

**POVPOVPOVPOVPOV**

Libby opened her eyes fully as he cried out. Bound by sleep he fumbled over the pain ridden words and jerked his arm away from her. Blinking slowly she sat up on her elbow to get a better look at him.

He now lay on his back with his eyes twitching beneath the scarred lids. Obviously far away and trapped in one of many nightmares of his past.

This in itself wasn't unusual. She would often roll over to find him tossing and turning several times a night. Even crawling back into or out of the sheets when sleep evaded him for long enough.

Normally a soft touch or a soothing whisper was enough to calm his dreams. Tonight though, was not one of those nights.

**POVPOVPOVPOVPOV**

A dirty, grimy shaving blade came into his view. It floated across in front of his eyes as it seemed to wind it's way towards Book.

"Life for life...eye for eye...tooth for tooth" The words began to twist and turn in pitch, lowering to a rumble before screeching to an apex. Book was now looking straight at him, bent backwards over the chair at an unnatural angle. His dog tags hung off his chin, outwards towards Schofield, defying gravity. Shane sat there watching and unable to move. There was glass between them, the glass hatch of a diving bell.

**POVPOVPOVPOVPOV**

She reached out to gently ghost her hand over his stomach.

"Shane, honeybabe, it's ok. Wake up"

He didn't register a thing and his limbs began to twitch as he reached out towards Book. Biting her lip Libby leaned over to kiss his neck, pulling herself closer in an effort to hold him. It had been a great night. They both had the afternoon off of work and the pub was nice and laid back. The pub was followed by dinner and an artsy movie at the theatre a few doors down. It was a wonderful evening.

She usually only expected this after a long service but they'd both been stationed here for over a week with paperwork and unit exercises. He was so fearless, so positive in his approach to his new unit. He was an amazing leader and a good friend to most of them.

Right now though he couldn't put up a front, he couldn't be fearless and positive. He mumbled unintelligible words mixed with 'No's and muffled pleas of 'stop' before he pulled away from her again and she thinks it may just break her heart.

**POVPOVPOVPOVPOV**

"Hand for hand...foot for foot...burn for burn..."

From Books back-bent position he still stared soullessly at Shane. Books face began to mouth unintelligible words. The razor reached him and began to devour him as the words continued to speak.

"wound for wound...bruise for bruise"

The words Book was mouthing finally came to mind as his body began to thrash violently.

Semper Fi.

**POVPOVPOVPOVPOV**

He woke up breathing heavily and covered in sweat. Sitting up, he lifted a hand to rub across his eyes. When his senses finally came back to him he looked over to the other side of the bed where Libby was sitting up, looking at him, waiting patiently. Suddenly ashamed, he dropped his eyes to the bed. This was a bad idea - moving in together - asking for her to be here to put up with this. At least one of them should be able to get some sleep without being woken in the middle of the night.

"I'm sorry" he said softly.

At his words she moved to his side "Don't be" she said as she shuffled even closer and put her arms around his neck. "Book?"

He gazed at her for a moment, amazed at how she always knew, then nodded and shut his eyes. She read him so easily, she always knew what was going through his head, what to say, what to do to calm his tattered nerves.

She placed her hand on his cheek and pulled his face towards hers. His eyes settled on her chin for a few seconds before he released a slow breath and looked into her eyes. What he saw there was not pity or sympathy as he had feared, but understanding. The same understanding that he saw every time he looked in her eyes. Closing his eyes he leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers. He then kissed her again and lifted his hand to her cheek to pull her closer.

He put everything into that kiss, everything he struggled with, everything he wanted to be, everything she meant to him. He held on to her like a downing man holds onto land and breathed in her familiar earthy scent to ground him.

He finally pulled away they were both breathless. He wrapped his arms around her and laid back down, pulling her with him.

**POVPOVPOVPOVPOV**

Libby laid there comfortable and relaxed in his arms. She looked at him again and smiled as she saw that fearless glint creep back into his eyes as they drifted shut. She lifted her head and softly kissed the corner of his mouth before tucking her nose into his neck. He may have his moments of fear, moments of heart crushing pain but she knew he would always be a fighter. Fighting away not only her fears but his own demons as well. As she lay there and drifted off to sleep her heart swelled with love for her scarecrow because even if no-one else saw his battles. She knew them. She would always know.


End file.
